La Boda
by Rosemariee
Summary: Two-Short. 'Pasando a otras informaciones, El famoso cantante de balada pop, Jacob Black se encuentra contrayendo nupcias con su novia de hace varios años Isabella Marie Swan'.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_**One-Short - La boda**_

''Pasando a otras informaciones, El famoso cantante de balada pop, Jacob Black se encuentra **contrayendo nupcias** con su novia de hace varios años Isabella Marie Swan'', esas fueron las palabras de la carismatica reportera, que anunciaba que un nuevo** matrimonio estaba por comenzar**.

_Fanfic basado en la canción de Aventura, ''La boda''._


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #1

_**EdwardPov.**_

Me encontraba recostado en el gran sofá de mi sala de estar, el control remoto se encontraba en mi mano derecha y mi dedo pulgar estaba activo moviéndose rápidamente cambiando constantemente los canales, buscando algo entretenido y decente para ver esta tarde de domingo, que al parecer parecía imposible una misión imposible, ya que llevaba horas buscando algo que ver, pero nada parecía interesante.

Hoy es un día aburrido, mis amigos habían decidido irse a pasear con sus novias y me habían dejado solo, aunque debo decir que me invitaron a que me uniera al plan, pero ¿Para qué? No voy a estar de amargado dañándoles la tarde con mi cara de 'Odio el amor y detesto ver parejas felices'. Además, mi garrote de madera golpea parejas felices estaba en reparación, así que como no tengo ningún otro entretenimiento aparte de estar aquí, aburrido, no me queda más remedio que pasar el día solo, con doña soledad y aburrida programación.

Decidí por fin dejar algo que pareció decente para ver, parecía ser la escena de una película del viejo oeste, todo estaba desierto con excepción de unos vaqueros tratando de ensillar sus caballos. Así pasaron varios minutos, la película se veía bastante interesante comparada con la otra programación y al parecer estaba a penas comenzando, cosa que agradecí. De pronto la imagen del desierto fue cambiada a la de un noticiero, eso solía suceder demasiado últimamente, suelen haber demasiadas noticias de última hora. Solo esperaba que la reportera fuera rápida, para que nuevamente comenzara la película.

- ''Pasando a otras informaciones, El famoso cantante de balada pop, Jacob Black se encuentra contrayendo nupcias'' - esa noticia me llamó mucho la atención, el famoso cantante había cursado conmigo el instituto, habíamos compartido varias clases pero nada fuera de allí, puesto que él había abandonado el pueblo para buscar un poco más de suerte con su familia, seguramente ya ni me recuerda.

Ante mí pasaron varias imágenes de él, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual se veía totalmente iluminado y lleno de vida, tal cual un novio cuando está a punto de casarse, tal cual una persona que está llena de ilusiones y esperanzas para el futuro, tal cual como yo lo estaba hace unos años atrás, pero ese es otro tema del cual ya ni siquiera quiero pensar o volver a recordar.

- ''Se encuentra contrayendo nupcias con su novia de hace varios años Isabella Marie Swan'' - la reportera continuó diciendo y al decir esas últimas palabras mi corazón pareció detenerse tan pronto terminó de decir ese apellido que yo tan bien conocía.

Comenzaron a cambiar las imágenes que estaban mostrando y tan pronto apareció la silueta de la novia rápidamente me incorporé en el sofá quedando al borde de este con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, no podía creer que nuevamente mis ojos la estaban viendo. Siempre lo había deseado o soñado, pero ciertamente no de esta manera. Sentía mi respiración descontrolada, a la par de los recuerdos que estaban llegando a mi mente sin ninguna invitación previa.

A esa chica que estaba a punto de casarse yo la conozco muy bien, seguramente mucho más que ese hombre que se encuentra a su lado tratando se jurarle amor eterno, un amor que de seguro no es correspondido. Aún recuerdo la última vez que la vi, ese día fue el peor de mi vida sabiendo que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma si ella no era parte de mis días.

Isabella Swan y yo fuimos novios hace algunos años en la secundaria. Yo me había enamorado perdidamente de ella desde el primer momento en que sus ojos color chocolate habían tenido contacto con los míos. Todo había sido de un tono color rosa en nuestra relación de amigos, aunque debo confesar que no pasó mucho tiempo para que nuestro estatus cambiase, puesto que desde el primer momento los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos.

Junto a ella había pasado los mejores días de mi vida, junto a ella viví las experiencias más gratas que ahora recuerdo con devoción. Hasta que un día llegó una persona a cambiarnos completamente la historia a una totalmente opuesta, una historia de la cual ninguno quería ser protagonista. Jane, mi ex novia había inventado una completa historia de maldad en su mente retorcida, había preparado minuciosamente cada paso que daría para romper lo nuestro y lo logró.

_**FlashBack**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando que fueran las siete de la noche para buscar a mi novia, hoy saldríamos al cine después de varias semanas sin poder salir. Estábamos en los exámenes finales y ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para tener vida social fuera de los libros y cuadernos que parecían rodearnos como una cárcel sin salida viable. Pero por suerte, todo ya había terminado, las vacaciones habían comenzado y así podríamos tener tiempo para los dos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el techo, cuando de pronto sentí una vibración muy cerca de mi brazo.

Una nueva llamada estaba entrando a mi celular, eso no era nada raro, pero me desconcertaba demasiado ver un número desconocido en la pantalla. Decidí tomar la llamada, quizás era alguna persona con problemas que necesitaba mi ayuda, por alguna razón me deben estar llamando ¿No? Tan pronto contesté una voz de mujer salió a la luz, una voz que yo ya conocía de hace años, pero que en mis pensamientos ya no se encontraba presente.

- Edward - su voz se escuchaba totalmente asustada, como si algo le estuviera pasando, como si me hubiera llamado para que yo la ayudase a acabar con un monstro feroz que se encontraba atacándola - Necesito decirte algunas cosas, necesito que aclaremos todo lo que pasamos - sus palabras me desconcertaron grandemente. Desde que lo nuestro había pasado, yo no había sabido nada de ella, pero tampoco la había extrañado.

- ¿Para qué Jane? lo nuestro terminó hace mucho - mis palabras salieron como puñales de mi boca, yo no quería tener nada que ver con ella nuevamente, lo nuestro había sido un capítulo cerrado en mi historia que no quería volver a abrir, puesto que yo ya tengo a Bella en mi vida y con ella lo tengo todo, no me hace falta nada.

- Yo... yo no estoy bien y antes de marcharme quiero que lo nuestro quede arreglado - sus palabras lograron confundirme más de lo que estaba, no entendía a lo que trataba de referirse, no entendía que estaba tratando de hacer llamándome y pidiéndome que fuera a su casa para ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué? entre ella y yo no habían palabras para intercambiar.

- Jane, tú y yo... - antes de terminar mi frase escuché sollozos al otro lado de la línea. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? ¿Por qué ella quería hablarme después de tanto tiempo? ¿Será cierto lo que está diciendo? Decidí no cuestionarme nada más e ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía quedarme en paz luego de esas palabras que salieron de su boca y luego de esos sollozos que salieron de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Unos minutos después me encontraba aparcando frente a su casa, aún recordaba muy bien el camino que me llevaba a esta, fueron muchas las veces que pasé allí mis tardes junto a ella, aún no lo olvidaba, pero recordarlo ya no me producía absolutamente nada y es por eso que decidí llegar hasta aquí, mis sentimientos están muy en claro y lo que siento por Bella es verdadero y ningunas palabras dichas por mi pasado van a cambiar eso.

Con mis nudillos toqué dos veces la puerta y me alejé un poco de esta esperando a que la abrieran. Unos segundos después apareció una chica muy diferente a la chica que yo vi por última vez hace algunos años atrás. Jane se encontraba totalmente destrozada, su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado muy distinto a lo que ella solía traerlo siempre, sus ojos se encontraban ojos y totalmente hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando por un largo rato.

En sus ojos surcaban unas grandes ojeras de una tonalidad muy oscura, como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Esta no era la Jane que yo una vez conocí, ella siempre había sido 2 años mayor que yo, y como tal siempre iba en cursos más avanzados a mí, ella era una de las chicas más populares y no por otra cosa más que por su belleza física. Ella siempre estaba demasiado arreglada para lo que era mi gusto, pero aún así nunca dejó de gustarme.

Antes de pasar a su casa me dio un abrazo tímido y me hizo la señal para que pasara hasta su sala, donde nos sentamos en unos de los sillones que allí estaban, todo estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que mis pies habían tocado ese lugar. Jane estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos y sus dedos tenían un juego que yo no lograba entender.

- Edward, debes estar preguntándote el motivo de mi petición de que vinieras a mi casa luego de tantos años - comenzó a decir llevando su mirada hasta mí - Pero necesito que aclaremos las cosas antes de que mi vida aquí termine. Yo estoy enferma, Edward y no me puedo ir sin antes contarte todo lo que siento - sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para mis pensamientos, ella se encontraba mal y yo podía notarlo.

- Lo nuestro no terminó de la mejor manera y lo sé, pero quiero que ahora aclaremos todo lo que pasamos, para que no hayan rencores, para que hayan perdones y podamos ser amigos - Ciertamente lo nuestro no había terminado de la mejor manera, siempre nos pasábamos peleando por sus actitudes arrogantes y por sus celos enfermizos.

Así estuvimos hablando un largo rato sobre todo lo que habíamos vivido y sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado, como también que era lo que le pasaba para que se encontrara de esa forma tan demacrada, desarreglada y enferma. Comenzó a quitarse la camisa diciéndome que me iba a enseñar algunas de las cicatrices que le habían quedado de algunas cirugías que le habían hecho, yo no me encontraba para nada cómodo con la situación pero deje que prosiguiera.

Escuché como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, volteé a mirar a ver si veía a alguien entrar por la sala, pero nadie apareció luego de segundos, así que miré nuevamente a Jane la cual se me lanzó a los brazos aún semidesnuda de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarme, y mientras yo más trataba de alejarme ella más se pegaba a mí.

- Edward - escuché esa delicada voz en un susurro. Cuando por mi logré separarme de Jane, miré de donde provenía esa voz que me llamaba, y me encontré con la pequeña silueta de Bella frente a nosotros, con sus ojos lloros y la mano en su boca tratando de apaciguar el llanto. - Cuando me avisaron no lo creí, y vine hasta aquí para callar la boca de todos y a la que han cerrado la boca es a mí - dijo en sollozos largos, con lágrimas gruesas saliendo de sus ojos.

_**FinFlashBack**_

Jane había creado todo un plan con sus amigas para destruir lo nuestro y Bella decidió creerle a ella, sin dejarme a mí darle una explicación de todo lo que había sucedido. Desde ese instante en el que lo nuestro llegó a su fin mi vida no volvió a ser la misma que era antes, todo me molestaba, todo me hacía enojar y no parecía ser conforme con lo que hacían los demás a mí alrededor. Como ya habíamos terminado en instituto, luego de la graduación Bella, junto a sus padres se fue a estudiar muy lejos, y yo no volví a saber nada de ella, hasta este momento y volver a ver en estas circunstancias me duele demasiado.

Yo jamás había podido olvidarla, siempre su recuerdo se encontraba en mi mente de alguna manera u otra. Yo después de ella no había tenido ninguna relación, puesto que su recuerdo no me lo permitía, pero ahora veo que ella si pudo superar todo lo nuestro, ya veo que ella si pudo olvidarme. Pero de una cosa estoy totalmente seguro, ella no puede amar a Jacob, ella no puede sentir ni una pizca de lo que sintió por mí, porque lo nuestro si fue algo verdadero.

- ''En la capilla de Forks, de donde los dos son originarios, allí decidieron casarse y en estos momentos deben estar contrayendo matrimonio'' - terminó de decir la reportera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que sigo amando se está casando con un hombre que no le llega ni a los talones de lo que ella es tan cerca de donde yo me encuentro. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, sentado mientras la mujer que tantas veces soñé volver a ver se encuentra tan cerca de mí. No puedo dejar que el amor de mi vida se vuelva a ir otra vez de mis brazos, yo puedo dejar que el amor de mi vida se case con otro.

Tomé mi chamarra, mis llaves y salí rumbo a la capilla donde ellos se estaban casando. Agradecí inmensamente de que Forks fuera un pueblo pequeño y de que solo hubiese una capilla en todo el lugar. Comencé a ir lo más rápido que podía, puesto que yo tengo una boda que interrumpir, una boda que acabar.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del Two-Short. Ya se deben estar imaginando de qué va a esto, ¿Será que Edward llegará a tiempo? ;)

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, no duden en decírmelo...

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #2

_**EdwardPov.**_

El tiempo que tardé en llegar pareció ser eterno, las carreteras que siempre solían estar vacías ahora estaban llenas de autos que jamás había visto por este lugar. Era un evento grande el que se estaba celebrando y periodistas de todos los lados del país se habían dado cita a la pequeña capilla y estaban esperando atentos a tomar alguna foto que les sirviera para algún artículo de una tonta revista o periódico amarillista.

Un sin número de hombres con cámaras fotográficas y mujeres con micrófonos en la mano tenían una gran disputa con los policías que estaban custodiando las a fueras del lugar. Cada uno luchaba con toda su fuerza para lograr tener un ángulo decente para su foto de portada o entrevista borrosa de esas que siempre presentan en la televisión. Todo parecía ser un circo mal montado con expectativas elevadas, todo parecía ser una escena de una telenovela poco creíble ante los ojos de sus espectadores, pero allí se encontraban todos, esperando que terminara algo que jamás debió comenzar.

Decidí abrirme paso rápidamente entre la multitud aglomerada de personas que tenían en sus rostros una cara de emoción absoluta, nadie parecía querer moverse de su lugar, pero yo tenía que hacer lo posible por entrar a esa capilla y terminar con la actuación de pésima calidad que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

Llegué hasta la parte donde se encontraban los reporteros esperando ansiosamente y mientras los policías se encontraban ocupados tratando de prohibirles el paso, yo fui mucho más astuto y entré por unos de los huecos que habían entre dos grandes policías, corrí lo más que pude, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, podía escuchar las voces de las personas maldiciendo mi vida, pero si yo no lo hacía luego mi arrepentimiento sería muy grande y mi felicidad sería escasa en mi vida.

No perdería nada con intentar acabar con la falsa, pero ¿Y si no lo hacía? Nunca sabré si valió la pena todas las noches en vela que pase pensando en ella, en sus hermosos ojos que tanto me habían hipnotizado, en su hermoso rostro color pálido casi traslucido, en sus labios carnosos y rosados que siempre parecían llamarme a besarlos, en su cuerpo frágil y pequeño que se acoplaba perfectamente a mis manos.

Abrí rápidamente las grandes puertas que me llevaban directamente a toda la acción y luego de un profundo suspiro entré a donde se encontraba todo mi pasado dándole una horrible bienvenida. Allí a pocos centímetros de mí se encontraba de espaldas una pequeña silueta vestida de blanco con su cabello castaño ondulado que llegaba hasta mitad de su espalda completamente expuesta a las caricias del viento, a su lado se encontraba un chico poco más alto que ella sosteniendo su mano con gran firmeza.

Ella se veía completamente hermosa, parecía todo un ángel caído del cielo, llevado a la tierra para salvar el alma de cualquier humano con pocas virtudes, ella sola iluminaba todo el oscuro lugar lleno de personas que parecían ajenas a lo que en realidad estaba pasando. El padre frente a ellos decía las típicas palabras hipócritas y todos los presentes parecían muy atentos a esas palabras con poco sentido del amor.

Me encantaría ser yo quien estuviese ahí a su lado, tomando su mano fuertemente como símbolo de que jamás la dejaría ir de mi lado. Me encantaría ser yo quien estuviese al lado de ella jurando amor eterno. La veo allí tan radiante y me pregunto porque fui tan estúpido en aquellos años que la dejé ir sin decirle las verdaderas palabras de lo que pasó, si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpido, serían otros los que se estarían casando en este preciso momento. Sería yo quien estaría a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y con una gran felicidad en el corazón.

- ''Señoras y señores, continuemos con esta boda. Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre'' - dijo el padre con voz firme. Esas eran las palabras que yo estaba esperando desde el momento en el que llegué, esta es mi oportunidad de terminar con este mal momento que parece ser una horrible pesadilla.

- ¡Yo me opongo! - grité ante el silencio de todos los presentes. Unos segundos bastaron para que todos los invitados llevaran sus ojos hasta mi persona, bastaron pocos segundos para que toda la atmosfera del lugar cambiara completamente. Pude ver como Jacob posesivamente tomaba más fuerte la mano de Bella, mientras ella tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos ante mis palabras que nadie esperaba.

- ¿Cuáles son tus argumentos? ¿Por qué quieres impedir esta boda? - preguntó el padre luego de unos minutos en silencio, nadie decía nada, nadie hablaba. Todos estaban sorprendidos antes mis palabras, ante esa acción que ninguno de los presentes se esperaban.

- Ella no puede casarse - dije con voz firme mirando fijamente al padre que me miraba como no creyendo esta absurda situación. - Ella no puede estar con este hombre para toda la vida teniendo el pasado que tiene conmigo - continué diciendo. Palabras que sorprendieron a todos, palabras que hicieron que el silencio acabase y comenzaran murmullos altos de todos los invitados, diciendo cosas que no podía distinguir, pero tampoco me importaban.

Decidí mirar a Bella por primera vez a los ojos y lamenté demasiado el haberlo hecho. En sus hermosos orbes castaños habían lágrimas gruesas intentando salir, quería consolarla, quería ir corriendo hacía ella y abrazarla para nunca jamás soltarla, para nunca jamás apartarla de mi lado, para nunca más dejarla ir. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, como intentando ocultar todos sus sentimientos, pero yo sabía muy bien que estaban allí presentes, al igual que los míos.

De pronto su rostro comenzó a moverse y en unos pocos segundos sus ojos tuvieron contacto con los míos, todos podían ver claramente como de sus ojos salían lágrimas y como estás terminaban en la comisura de sus labios. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que el ramo de flores se moviera rápidamente. Su mirada se veía triste, pero a la vez muy asustada y desconcertada, como si estuviera teniendo una vil pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

- Tú no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí - comenzó a decir Jacob por primera vez, había escuchado atentamente mis palabras para luego contra atacar con palabras que eran viles bazofias. - No sé como entraste, pero así mismo como lo hiciste, te exijo que te marches - escupió sus palabras mirándome fijamente a los ojos, los cuales emanaban completa furia y desprecio.

Bella no hacía, ni decía nada y eso me desconcertaba grandemente. Sé que mi presencia le afecto, puesto que sus gestos y acciones me lo demostraron, pero nada parecía asegurarme que su amor hacía mí todavía estaba vivo, nada parecía darme esa última esperanza que yo tanto necesitaba para poder tener la valentía de seguir aquí de pié frente a un sin número de personas que parecían lanzarme dagas por los ojos.

- Me iré, pero antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas - dije aún mirándolo a los ojos. Él no me intimidaba para nada, su presencia no provocaba nada más que celos, coraje y angustia. - ¿Ella te ha dicho te amo de corazón mientras te besa en los labios? ¿Acaso ella te ha besado con toda la pasión del mundo, haciéndote estremecer completamente? ¿Lo ha hecho? - pregunté con voz dura y casi gritando, quiero que todos escuchen mis palabras, quiero que todos se den cuenta que yo, la amo.

El no decía nada, parecía sorprendido por mis palabras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto, y parecía que su alma se había ido muy lejos de allí, entonces comprendí que mis palabras hicieron un gran efecto en la mente de ese hombre y que quizás aún tenía la esperanza de que ella me quisiera como antes, y que quizás mi llegada hasta este lugar hubiera tenido algún sentido.

- ¿Sientes lo mismo que sentías conmigo? - ahora mi pregunta fue hacía Bella que me miraba con terror en sus ojos llorosos - ¿Sientes lo mismo que sentías conmigo cuando él te hace el amor? Cuando el te acaricia, te besa, te abraza, te protege ¿Sientes lo mismo? - Con cada palabra ese nudo que tenía en la garganta parecía crecer cada vez más, las lágrimas estaban anunciando su llegada y mi corazón se partía en pedazos cada vez que mis ojos tenían contacto con los de ella.

De pronto el silencio total que había luego de yo decir mis palabras, puesto que todos estaban atentos a esta, fue sustituido por un estrepitoso llanto, que provenía de la persona que era dueña de mis días, de mis noches y mis pensamientos. Bella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos tapando su rostro. Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola sintiendo un gran dolor en mi alma que no me di cuenta cuando dos grandes hombres se pararon a mi lado y tomándome de ambos brazos me sacaron de allí. Mientras me sacaban a rastras de esa capilla podía ver cada vez lejos a mi amada con su rostro totalmente rojo por el llanto y unas gotas negras bajándole de sus ojos a la par de sus lágrimas.

Me sacaron por la parte trasera del lugar, seguramente para que nadie fuera de esa capilla se enterara de lo que allí ocurrió. Mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado por los hechos, sentía que mi vida ya no tenía un sentido, una razón por la cual luchar día a día. Sabiendo que ella jamás volvería a mis brazos, dolía, dolía demasiado y todas las opciones por recuperarla se me habían agotado.

- La he perdido - dije en voz alta dejando salir todo ese sentimiento frustrado dentro de mí. Me sentía tan impotente estando aquí sentado en la banca de un parque, mientras el amor de mi vida está jurándose amor eterno con una persona que jamás sería buena para ella. Isabella se merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que verdaderamente la ame y la haga feliz.

- No creo que sea así - una voz a mi lado contradijo mis palabras que tanto me había costado decir. Miré hacía mi lado alarmado y me encontré con unos grandes luceros castaños que iluminaban mucho más que el sol allí presente. Allí estaba ella en todo su esplendor, con el delineador de sus ojos regado y sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la agitación del llanto.

Una sonrisa salió de mi rostro sin avisar ante su presencia allí a mi lado, y en respuesta recibí una mucho más hermosa que la mía. A los extremos de su hermosa sonrisa se formaron unos hoyuelos que yo muy bien recuerdo, unos hoyuelos que yo muchas veces besé y acaricie con la yema de mis dedos haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - sabía que era una pregunta absurda de mi parte, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando y yo quería conocer las intenciones de su presencia allí a mi lado. Quizás las esperanzas no habían muerto del todo, quizás, solo quizás tendría una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle mis sentimientos, y por fin, luego de tantos años aclarar lo sucedido.

- Querías arruinar mi boda, ¿No?, pues lo has logrado, no me he casado - sus palabras fueron como una luz dentro de las tinieblas, como un arcoíris en medio de una lluvia torrencial. Sus palabras le dieron una esperanza a mi alma, una esperanza que me decía que podría volver a ser feliz, como lo era antes cuando ella era parte de mis días y vivía amándola con cada fibra de mi ser y se lo demostraba con cada beso y cada caricia proporcionada.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Bella. - comencé a decirle tomando sus manos entre las mías, sintiendo ese cálido tacto que yo tanto necesitaba y extrañaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. - Nunca he podido arrancar tu recuerdo de mi alma, y jamás me he perdonado el haberte dejado ir sin explicarte lo que verdaderamente pasó con Jane - De tan solo recordar todo el tiempo que perdí sin ella me hacía enojar completamente, había sido un completo imbécil.

- Edward, luego de unos meses que yo me enteré de lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero nunca me había animado a buscarte porque pensé que ya no ibas a sentir lo mismo que yo - agachó su cabeza luego de decir esas palabras que a pesar de entristecerme un poco, más me alegraban, puesto que ella sabía la realidad de las cosas y todo sería mucho más fácil de esa manera.

Con mi mano derecha tomé su barbilla y lentamente subí su rostro hasta mi altura, haciendo que nuestros ojos entraran en directo contacto. Poco a poco separé la pequeña distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, mientras sentía como su respiración se ponía cada vez más irregular. Uní nuestros labios en un perfecto beso que traía consigo tatuado un para siempre, un jamás creeré otra mentira que trate de separarnos, un jamás habrá alguien que nos separe, nunca más.

_Fin. _

* * *

Bueno chicas/os este es el fin de este Two-Short. Espero les haya gustado, lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes.  
Si me dejan su opinión en un review me harán la persona más feliz del mundo ¿Sí? :')

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
